


Treacherous

by Wellthisdidntgotoplan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Charles is jealous, I guess this could be considered crack, M/M, alex and charles are boyfriends, alex is smitten, and lando has no idea about the target on his back, crack like tendencies, he's threatening lando's life, so unbelievably jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan
Summary: Alex can't think right now, he's just orgasmed and his boyfriend is talking about killing his best friend
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Treacherous

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will publish a fic not at 1 am until then enjoy

“If I killed Lando would you be upset?”

To say that question takes Alex aback would be an understatement. They’re in bed, they’ve literally just finished having sex. Charles is still on top of him. There are fluids on stomachs and in between thighs that still need to be cleaned up and Charles is asking if Alex would be upset if he killed Lando. It’s a lot. He’s still trying to catch his breath from his orgasm, he’s still trying to catch his breath because Charles fucking Leclerc is still on his lap looking perfect as he strokes Alex’s chest.

“Um, I guess.” Is all Alex can say because his brain isn’t quite understanding what is going on. He’s trying to play catch up with Charles’ vivid imagination, that apparently isn’t affected by orgasms, and it’s not working because as mentioned before Charles is sitting on his lap and they’ve literally just finished having sex. Charles shouldn’t even be trying to have this conversation until Alex can think properly again. Which definitely won’t be for a while because who could think straight will Charles Leclerc on their lap, stroking their chest? Bloody no one is the answer to that question.

Charles smirks down at him, he has a devious glint in his eyes and Alex can’t help but be aroused at the sight. He’s so unfairly attractive even when he’s being crazy, “That wasn’t a yes, so I’m going to do it.”

“Are you being serious? I can’t tell, you’ve melted my brain.”

The smirk turns into a fond smile that makes Alex’s heart skip a beat. He’s still getting used to this. Their relationship is still new and shiny. Alex can’t believe that Charles wanted him back. He’s still recovering from Charles demanding Alex to take him on a date and that was months ago. So, it’s going to take some time for Alex to get used to the fond smiles and handholding and Charles muttering _I like you_ into his collarbone when they fall asleep together. Charles Leclerc is a force of nature and Alex is happily being swept away.

The fond smile is quickly followed by a kiss. Charles leans down pressing his mouth against Alex’s, opening his mouth to let Alex slide his tongue in. He’s allowed to do that, kiss Charles whenever he wants, it’s crazy. Alex moans into Charles mouth, he could spend forever kissing Charles, he’s only mildly disappointed when Charles pulls away smirking again.

“Of course I’m being serious.” The man is utterly sinful. Talking about murdering best friends shouldn’t be so attractive, but here Alex is, willing to let Charles do whatever he wants as long as Alex gets to kiss him afterwards.

“Why are you killing Lando?” Alex finally asks, it would probably be rude to let Charles murder one of his best friends without knowing the reason. It’s best to made an informed decision and who knows maybe Lando deserves it?

Charles stares at him, like really stares at him, he looks like he’s debating whether or not he should tell Alex the actual reason why he’s thinking about all of this. When Charles pulls his swollen bottom lip between his teeth, frowning slightly, Alex moves his hands to gently rub up and down Charles’ thighs. He does his best to offer Charles comfort without trying to force him to do anything he doesn’t want to do. Alex knows he’s joking about killing Lando, but something’s obviously bothering Charles and Alex would like to help Charles figure out. He smiles softly up at Charles and Charles’ hands stop stroking his chest.

“He wants you.” He says it quietly, barely above a whisper, bottom lip instantly making its way back between teeth.

Alex can’t quite believe what he’s hearing. It’s definitely not true. Lando would never want him in a million years. They’re mates. Best mates. Have been for years. It would be weird if Lando would suddenly want him now. Alex didn’t even want to give that thought any attention. Too weird for him.

“No he doesn’t.” Alex knows he’s frowning, he doesn’t mean to. It’s just the thought of him and Lando makes him so uncomfortable. He’d rather not think about it, “What’s brought this on?”

Charles sighs, finally flopping off of Alex’s lap and landing beside him on the bed. He immediately curls up into Alex’s side, tucking his head into Alex’s neck while Alex manoeuvres an arm around him, pulling him close. It’s nice to have him tucked up against him. It makes Alex feel wanted. It reminded him that Charles wanted Alex just as much as Alex wanted him.

“He’s always touching you.” Charles mumbles with a frown. Alex can feel it against his neck, “He’s always talking about you and how he had your picture on his wall.”

“That’s just Lando though. He doesn’t mean anything by it.” Alex tells him because it is the truth. Lando probably didn’t even realise how often he was touching people, it wasn’t a big deal. Then, it hits Alex right in the face, what his whole conversation is actually about, “Wait. Are you jealous?”

The noise Charles makes is a very good indicator that Alex had hit the nail on the head. Alex doesn’t know how to process that at all. Charles was jealous. He knows it’s wrong, but he can’t help but feel a bit smug about it. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that Charles would be jealous. That Charles would care so much about him, that he would feel threatened by Lando. By Lando of all people? That was just insane. Alex pulls Charles tighter against him. Charles hesitantly wraps his arm around Alex’s waist, gripping onto him just a tight and Alex is holding onto him.

He presses a kiss on the top of Charles head, “Don’t be jealous. I literally only have eyes for you. Head over heels, I promise.”

“You promise?”

“Promise. Lando is one of my best mates. Love him, but I don’t fancy him.” Alex grabs Charles’ hand, pressing a kiss to it, “If you want to kill Lando, go for it, as long as you don’t get caught. I quite like getting to hold you in bed. I wouldn’t be able to do that if you were in prison.”

Charles intertwines their fingers and Alex presses another kiss to their interlocked fingers, “I’m head over heels for you too.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” And Alex is, he’s thrilled to hear it. He wants to listen to Charles say it over and over again. He wants to tell Charles how he feels over and over again.

“I’ll try my best, but I can’t promise I won’t kill him though.”


End file.
